Electric devices, such as motors or generators, having a stator secured within a housing are well known. A rotor mounted on a shaft is coaxially positioned within the stator and is rotatable relative to the stator about a longitudinal axis of the shaft. The passage of current through windings mounted with respect to the stator creates a magnetic field tending to rotate the rotor and shaft. Concentrated windings may be formed on individual stator segments, which are then mounted with respect to each other to form a generally annular stator assembly. The stator segments may include stator teeth, back iron, and/or stator shoes. A. G. Jack and others of the University of Newcastle on Tyne, U.K. have proposed one such design. This design forms a stator employing stator segments having end turns of the concentrated windings overlapped along the longitudinal axis of the motor by the stator shoes and the rotor. Thus, the motor is three-dimensional in nature in that the magnetic flux field passing through the concentrated windings is distributed along the longitudinal axis of the motor within the stator segments. The stator teeth, back iron, and stator shoes are typically formed from soft magnetic composite material.